A suprise?
by thebuzzingbee
Summary: One day Yuugi comes home to find that Atem isn't there as usual. Where could he be? And what is he planning? Please read and review!
1. Prolouge

Hey! This is my very first fanfic! Yey for me =D

Ok and now about the story… hmmm. Right now this story can take any turn; it totally depends on how I feel when I continue this. You, who take your time to review, can also influence me ;D. Maybe I'll be inspired. I think it maybe evolve into a yaoi later on.

Please tell me if I have made spelling or grammar mistakes, or just comment on how I write the story. I really want to improve my writing skills. I will try my best not to have any grammar or spelling mistakes, but I'm from not from UK or US (I'm from Sweden) so I can't guarantee it.

**A surprise? **

**Prologue: **

It was a nice afternoon. A teen named Atemu hurried down the streets of Domino. He seemed stressed. As he hurried along the street, he had to block various attempts to stop him. There were a lot of people who wanted to have his autograph, he got a lot of attention from being the King of games, but he politely excused himself and continued along the street.

"I really have to get home quick", he thought, "or else will aibou worry. I never told him were I was going"

He sighed and tried to speed up the pace.

Across town, the boy named Yuugi entered his home, the Kame Game Shop. He was beet, the early morning and the long school day had taken its tool on him.

"Granpa!" he called, "I'm home!"

"Welcome back!" answered the old man, whose voice seemed to come from the storage room.

"Need any help Granpa?" Yuugi asked.

"No thanks, I will be out in a moment" answered his grandfather.

After a while came the small old man out of the storage with a couple of boxes in his arms. He put them down on the counter and turned to his grandson.

"So how was your day?"

"Ok, I guess"

"You look tired

"Mmm" he agreed and let out a yawn. "By the way, where's Atemu? Shouldn't he be helping you in the shop today?" he asked and looked around for his friend, the former spirit of the Millennium Puzzle.

"He asked if he could get the afternoon off", answered Sugoroku Mutou with a cheerful smile.

"Did he say were he was going?"

"No. I asked but he said it was a secret."

Yuugi looked surprised; his friend rarely had secrets from him. He frowned and told his grandfather that he would go up to his room and work on some of his homework.

When he came up to his room, he looked around.

"It's a big mess in here", he thought looking around the room where clothes, books and games among many other things was spread out on the floor. The things also covered both the desk and bed. He sighed and wondered how he would be able to get anything done when his room looked like this.

In the end he gave up every attempt to clean it up and threw down the things on his bed on the floor and fell asleep.

Atemu panted, he had run the last part of the way home. He was really late and he regretted it. He hadn't thought it would take this long. His plan had originally been to be home before his aibou, but now he was probably home already. He wanted to surprise Yuugi, but to do that he would rather have tried to keep these errands a secret as long as possible. Now he coursed how curios his aibou could be. Now there would be endless questions about where he had been this afternoon. But it couldn't be helped.

He stepped into the house and took of his jacket and shoes as quietly he could. He tried to sneak up the stairs, but was stopped by Sugoroku's voice.

"Where have you been? ", he asked.

Atemu slowly turned around to face the old man. "I had some errands I had to do", he answered.

"May I ask what kind of errands?"

"Is Yuugi home yet?"

"Yes he's asleep. Why?"

"It's a surprise for him, but please don't tell him", Atemu looked pleadingly at Yuugi's grandfather.

Sugoroku smiled. "That enough information for me. He's up in his room; he said he had some homework to work on."

"Ok, thanks", said Atemu and smiled back.

He went up the stairs and knocked on Yuugi's door. There was no answer.

"Strange", he thought and opened the door.

"Aibou?" he said and looked around the room. First he couldn't spot his friend among all the things, but then he saw that something moved on the bed. Atemu moved closer to find his aibou soundly asleep. He smiled to himself; Yuugi looked so innocent when he was asleep.

For a while, he just stood beside the bed and looked at his friend with affection. He left the boy's room as quietly as he could, not wanting to disturb the boy.

As he came out in the hallway, he closed the door slowly and went back downstairs to tell Sugoroku that his grandson had fallen asleep.


	2. Mistrust

Ok, first and foremost I want to thank all of you who took the time to review! I was really happy when I read the reviews, for the first time I was able to write something good in English (compared to all the boring essays we have to write in school…).

Here comes the new chapter! I hope all of you will enjoy it =D

**Chapter 1: Mistrust**

The next morning, Yuugi woke up because of the sounds from his empty stomach. The last thing he ate yesterday was lunch around 12 o'clock. He looked up trying to look at his digital watch only to find that a used sweater blocked the sight for him. He groaned and stepped up from the bed and walked over to his desk where the watch was placed. He lifted up the sweater and checked the time.

"OH MY GOD!" he yelled. "I forgot to set the alarm before I fell asleep! I'm so late!"

He desperately tried to find his things he needed for school, but it was practically impossible to find anything in the disorder. He threw things around him trying to find the things that he needed, but he only got more panicked than he already was.

At last he had gathered all of his things and tossed them into his schoolbag. He hurried out of his room thinking that he really needed to clean up in his room. He stumbled down the stairs, almost falling on his face.

When he came down the stairs he heard someone humming in the kitchen. He ran into the kitchen to find Atemu finish of a lunchbox. He was only wearing a pair of pants and you could see his muscled upper body. Yuugi couldn't deny that he thought that Atemu looked good. He was almost a little envious of all the attention Atemu got from girls, because of his good looks. Atemu looked up and smiled at Yuugi.

"Good morning, aibou", he said.

"Good morning" Yuugi replied panting and his heart beating fast and hard because of the panic attack. He walked to the fruit basket that stood on the counter and reached for a green apple.

"I'm so late! Why didn't you wake me up Atemu?" he said with blame in his voice. "You know what time I need to get up!"

"I know, aibou, but you seemed really tired" he answered, still smiling. "I didn't have the heart to wake you"

Yuugi groaned at this and flung himself at the door, but Atemu stopped him by stepping out in front of him and said:

"I've made you lunch. Its only sandwiches but it will have to do, I didn't have much time making them"

Yuugi just looked at him; he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"What? Why did you do that? And how could you know that I was up?"

"You weren't exactly quiet when you realised how late it was" Atemu said, chuckling.

Yuugi could see that his friend was amused by all of this, but he couldn't understand why. He began to feel annoyed, what was so funny about him being late for school?

"Thanks, I guess" Yuugi said and went out through the door. "See you after school!" he shouted and started running as fast as he could.

As expected, Yuugi was late for school and his teacher gave him detention. Now he sat at his desk and was not really paying attention to whatever the teacher was trying to teach them. His thoughts began to wander to things that really didn't have anything to do with school.

'I can't believe that he let me oversleep!' he thought furiously. 'And I can't get why he seemed so amused about it. Now I'm going to have detention because of him!'

"Yuugi?" said a voice. "Oy! Yuugi! Are you ok?"

Yuugi quickly snapped out of his thoughts and looked at his friend Katsuya Jonouchi.

"What? Did you say something Jonouchi-kun?" he asked.

"Yeah, actually I did. If I remember correctly, I did say something ten times before you answered"

"Oh, sorry. I was just lost in my own thoughts."

"Anyone could see that. But it didn't seem like it were some pleasant thoughts. Anything wrong?"

"No, I'm just angry that Atemu didn't wake me up this morning even though he knew that I would be late"

"Did he say why he didn't do it?

"No. He's kinda weird right know. Yesterday ha wasn't home when I came home. Granpa said that he'd asked for an afternoon off"

"Have you talked to him about it?"

"No, yesterday I was so tired that I fell asleep before he came home. I hope…"  
"And now, maybe Mutou-kun and Katsuya-kun would like to tell us what they where talking about. I assume that it must be very interesting because they don't listen" said their teacher.

They froze and turned their heads toward the blackboard where the teacher was standing, glaring at them. They had started out whispering, but as their voices got lauder, the teacher got more irritated. No her patience had run out.

"So, are you going to tell us?"

"…" they didn't dare to answer, they already knew they where in trouble"

"No? Ok, that's fine. Mutou-kun and Katsuya-kun, you will have detention today after school. Now listen, or else it'll be the whole week instead!"

Yuugi blushed; this day couldn't get worse than it already was. 'Why did Atemu do that?' he thought. 'It couldn't have been his purpose, that he hoped I would get detention, could it? What if he's tired of me? Maybe he doesn't want to be with me anymore?'

At lunchtime Yuugi still was in a really bad mood and didn't say much. If he hadn't had so much to think about this could have been a really good day. It was the end of spring and you could feel the warmth in the air. He and his friends sat under a big tree, their favourite spot for lunch. Everybody seemed to be in a really good mood, except for Yuugi. Jonouchi had already informed the others that something wasn't right, and that he didn't seem to want to talk about it, so they all tried to cheer him up.

Mazaki Anzu and Hiroto Honda was bickering, no one could really make out what they where saying, so they tried to ignore them the best they could. Jonouchi had a discussion with Otogi Ryuji about Duel Monsters. They tried to involve Yuugi in it, but he just gave short answers and floated away in his thoughts again.

In the end Jonouchi burst out:

"You gotta snap out of it, Yuugi!"

"He's right, can't we talk about it? " Anzu agreed, she and Honda had stopped their fight when they noticed that something was wrong.

"I don't know…" Yuugi replied. "We haven't spoken in awhile; it's almost as if he's avoiding me"

His friends didn't know how to respond to this, it was obvious that their friend was really upset. What was even stranger was the fact that before the pharaoh got his own body, Yuugi would have entrusted him with anything. It was almost as if something happened between them after the ritual.

"It will be fine Yuugi" smiled Anzu. "You're his best friend, you just gotta thrust him"

"I guess you're right" said Yuugi and gave a faint smile, but no one was really convinced that he was alright.

Ok, that's all for now, I'm too tired to continue. The next chapter will be about Atemu. I will try to continue this as fast as I can. Until then I hope this chapter isn't that crappy. The end didn't feel so good, but at least the content match the title of the chapter. xD


	3. What is this feeling? part one

**What**** is this feeling? (Part one)**

Atemu sighed and tried to keep his frustration from showing. He was standing in the office of Kaiba Seto, listening to him scream at some person on the phone. For some reason, their meetings always started, ended or where interrupted by an "important" call.

'Why can't things just go smoothly for a change?' he thought. 'It wouldn't hurt, and Yuugi is already suspicious about me being gone all the time. I wouldn't pass on being with him now. How long has it been since we talked? I can't even remember'. He looked out the window trying to find something to occupy his thoughts while he waited for the CEO to hang up, so they could continue what they had started. But for some reason he couldn't get his look-a-like out of his head. 'Why can't I stop thinking about him?' he questioned himself. He couldn't get the picture of Yuugi pouting with his face flushed from this morning's panic attack. He smiled at the memory. 'I don't understand why he thinks that he looks bad? Atemu pondered. 'If he only knew how good looking he is…'

"Hello! Earth to Atemu!"

Said person flinched at the wake up call. "What? Are you done?" he asked, feeling quite surprised.

"Yeah, I'm done" answered Kaiba Seto. "But the question is really if you are done, daydreaming about whatever you are daydreaming about"

"What are you talking about, Kaiba?" Atemu asked, beginning to feel annoyed over the conversation.

"Don't even try to deny that you where fantasising about something" he said accusingly. "Or maybe it's someone?"

Atemu stiffened by the last statement. "I have no idea what you are talking about Kaiba" he said stiffly, clenching his fists.

"Oh, really?" he smirked, basking in the reaction of Atemu. "Anyway, I got the last papers this morning"

"Really?"

"YES. Do I really need to repeat myself?"

"No"

"Thought so. Here is your birth certificate, and all the other papers you need. And I've arranged all the school papers to, you start tomorrow"

"Thank you Kaiba"

"You don't have to thank me, this was your price, remember?"

"Right. I still appreciate it though"

"And I also fixed that little problem with a last name, the one you suggested worked fine, **Sanehsu** Atemu" said Kaiba with a grin. "But I can't understand how you can be so vain that you would call yourself 'son of the king'. You are no pharaoh any more…"

Atemu choose to ignore Kaiba, there was no point in starting an argument over this, all he really wanted to do was get out of the CEO's office, head home and be able to spend the evening with his aibou.

"Thank you again" Atemu said stiffly while he rose from his seat. "I'll take my leave then"

He headed towards the door and was just about to leave the room when he was stopped by Seto Kaiba's voice:

"You know, this wasn't the last challenge. Someday I'll beat you and then go after Yuugi so that I can win back my title"

"First, you have to get through me" came the answer.

* * *

The sun shined brightly over Domino city. 'It's a nice day' Atemu thought while he walked along the streets, heading home. 'I really wish that Yuugi could be here with me…' He sighed and slowed the pace, looking through the windows of the stores. 'I can't believe how much things have changed since I came back and got my own body…' he thought, recalling his memories of the past events.

Two months earlier, the Ceremonial Battle had been held and he had left for the afterlife so that his spirit could find peace. He had finally reunited with all of his friends from his life as the pharaoh of Egypt, and he had been happy. But his spirit had still been restless, he didn't find peace. The Egyptian gods had called him to them, wanting to know what disturbed his spirit. They disliked the fact that the man they owe so much wasn't satisfied. During the encounter he had realised he left something important back on earth, with his friends, with Yuugi, even though he didn't know exactly what. They had agreed on sending him back to earth, to let him live out the life he never had the chance to when he was pharaoh and then return when his time came.

Before he knew it, he'd found himself standing in front of the Kame Game Shop. At first he hadn't known what he should do with himself, he didn't want to frighten his aibou. After all, it wasn't every day that your best friend came back from the dead…

In the end he assembled his courage and went in the game store. It had been just as he remembered it, boxes with games neatly stacked on the shelves, beside the fact that Yuugi's grandfather wasn't standing behind the counter. A shout from the back of the store told him that Sugoroku was getting something from the storage room. He could still remember the scene that had occurred when Sugoroku came back into the store.

_After a couple of minutes, the door to the storage room opened and Sugoroku walked in with a pile of boxes in his arms that blocked his view so that he couldn't see who his costumer was_

"_Sorry for the delay, how may I help you?" said the __man while he put down the boxes behind the counter with his back against the 'customer'._

"…" _Atemu didn't know what to say, and his throat dried up which made it impossible for him to speak even if he had come up with something to say. _

_Finally Yuugi's grandfather turned to face him, with a bright smile on his face. When the old man got a good look at who it was standing in front of him, his eyes widened, mouth opened slightly and an expression of sheer disbelief written in his face._

"…" _Atemu still couldn't find his words._

_Sugoroku slowly walked around the counter to face the unexpected visitor. "Atemu?" he said with the look of a man that couldn't believe his own eyes. Their eyes met and Atemu, who finally found his voice uttered barley audibly:_

"_I'm back…"_

But the talk that continued after the first encounter was by far the most bizarre on he'd ever had. It's was really hard to describe what had happened after he left. Some things he simply didn't want to answer and other things he just didn't know, like why he was back? The old man hadn't wanted to pressure him about the past so he'd diverted the conversation to more practical subjects, like where he would stay and what he would do now. In the end, Atemu had gotten the offer to live with them, which he'd gladly accepted.

'I'm really grateful to Sugoroku for taking care of me' he thought to himself as he walked down the street. 'And to all my other friends for that matter, even to Kaiba for helping me with all the legal issues that come up when you're not supposed to be alive.' He smiled dryly at that thought.

He picked up the pace again, really longing for an evening alone with Yuugi, playing games or just hanging out together. 'But first I have to tell Sugoroku about my plan' he thought happily, humming an old song he remembered from his days as the pharaoh of Egypt.

**--------------------------- End of part one ---------------------------**

**Bee:** Sorry for taking so long to update this, I've had so much to do during the holiday and school suck right now!!! I had to split this chapter into two parts because it took so long to write it….

**Atemu:** You give up to easily, you know

**Bee:** I do not!

*Atemu smirking*

**Yuugi:** Atemu, be nice…. -_-'

**Bee:** See? *smiles smugly* Anyway I'll probably write the second part this weekend when I have more time…

**Atemu (whispering):** Layabout….

**Bee (chasing after Atemu):** I HEARD THAT!!!!!

**Yuugi:** Please read and review, Bee get very happy when you do -- she feels more inspired also = faster updates…. Hope you like the chapter even if I'm not in it *smiles cutely*


	4. What is this feeling? part two

**Bee (still chasing Atemu):** TAKE THAT BACK!!!!

**Atemu (laughing so hard he almost falls to the floor):**Why? It's true, isn't it?

**Bee:** I'll catch you eventually!!!

**Atemu (still running):** If you weren't such a layabout, you would already be done with your report and all the other things you avoid doing!!!

**Yuugi (sighs):** Here comes the next part anyway (it's a miracle)… and yes they haven't made up yet. If it continues like this she'll never get anything done…please read and review (this time I'm in it, yay for me!!!)

**Bee:** Come back here!!! (Stops) ehmm…. Sorry about that… (Smiles awkwardly) Yuugi what… have you told them? (Breathing hard)

**Yuugi:** I've just asked them to read and review, since you seemed busy…

**Bee:** Thanks. Listen to Yuugi everyone!!! (Because he's cute). And many thank to you all who have reviewed so far!!! It makes my day every time!!!

**What is this feeling? (Part two) **

Later that day, about the time Yuugi usually got home from school, Atemu was cooking dinner for the two of the (he was trying at least). Yuugi's grandfather had gone over to his friend's, Professor Arthur Hopkins, place. They were going to spend the evening planning another trip to a dig in Egypt. They still had their hopes on proving the theory about that Duel Monsters originally was played in ancient Egypt.

Atemu was happy that he and Yuugi would have the house to themselves this evening and he had decided that he would surprise his Aibou with dinner. Unfortunately, instead of dinner, Yuugi was only going to find a big mess that he would have to clean up, beside the mess in his own room. Atemu had been able to make something that looked like lasagne, but it remained to see if it would taste like it. Atemu had not been able to understand the art of cooking yet; he still found most of the cooking utensils confusing. But he had managed to get the stove to work the way he wanted it to work, so he had tried to make his friend dinner as an apology.

He felt really proud of himself and he was standing by the dining table, which he had set for the two of them. He could not wait for Yuugi to come home to see this little surprise. 'I wonder why I like to surprise him like this?' Atemu questioned himself. He smiled to himself when he came to think of his hikari smiling his sweet, innocent, cheerful smile.

Soon, he could hear someone rattle with keys on the other side of the door. He grinned and went out to the hall to great Yuugi. When he reached the hall, with goo on his face and in his hair, and clad in an apron, Yuugi, who already was struggling out of his jacket, froze and suppressed the urge to laugh at his friend. The scene was comical, due to the fact that the former Pharaoh with his majestic appearance looked out of place with the flower patterned apron on.

"Hey Aibou" he greeted "How was your day?"

Yuugi shot him a dark look, remembering that Atemu was the reason that he got detention in the first place. "It was as good as it could be with detention" he answered, frowning at his friend. Atemu stiffened at the comment, a little hurt by the harsh tone in his hikari's voice.

"I'm really sorry, Aibou" he tried. "I didn't mean to, I forgot all about the thing you call detention." But he couldn't deny that it had been good that Yuugi had not come home until late, it had given him time to cover up his absence and fill his grandfather in on his plan.

"You forgot?" Yuugi growled. "My day was a hell thanks to you." He blamed his dark furiously as he stomped out into the living room/ dining room was. He froze in the door when he saw the dining table set for two with something that looked like the goo that was in Atemu's face steaming on a plate. He turned around to face his friend, and asked;

"Did you do all this?"

"Yes, Aibou" Atemu blushed. "It's a surprise for you"

Yuugi blushed even more than Atemu at the answer, and both stood looking everywhere, except at each other. In the end Atemu gathered his courage and asked Yuugi if he would like to eat dinner with him, which Yuugi agreed to, happily but was determined not to show it to Atemu, he was still angry at him after all. They sat down at the table and started to eat (Atemu had slipped of the apron).

"Where is Grandpa?" he asked.

"Over at Professor Hopkins place. He said they were going to plan another trip to an Egyptian dig and that he would probably stay the night."

"Oh"

They ate in silence; both seemed to be lost in thought. Yuugi, who was not a bog fan of awkward silences tried to start a conversation.

"How was your day?" he asked.

"It was fine I guess" Atemu shrugged.

"What did you do?" Yuugi continued.

"Ehmm... I was here taking care of the shop for Grandpa" Atemu lied through his teeth.

"Oh" Yuugi gave up when he could not get Atemu talking of his own will.

The truth was that Atemu was struggling inside, he wanted to speak with Yuugi, but he was not sure that he had forgiven him yet. 'Oh, come on!!! Why can't I just talk to him like I usually do?! It's so annoying!' he scolded himself. 'I've got to find out if he still is angry with me, but how should I ask him that???'

In the mean time, Yuugi was watching the change of facial expression on his friend. At last Atemu lifted his head (he'd been looking at his plate) and opened his mouth.

"Are you still angry with me, Aibou?" he asked.

Yuugi looked him in the eye, "No I'm not, maybe just a little irritated, because I guess there's a big mess in the kitchen that's waiting for us to clean it up."

They grinned at each other, "Maybe there is, but if so, how can I pay you back?" Atemu questioned.

"What do you say about a duel?" Yuugi challenged.

"Aibou, you know I can't say no to a challenge" Atemu smirked at his slightly shorter look-a-like.

"Then it's settled, cleaning the kitchen, and then I'm going to kick your ass!" Yuugi laughed,

"You wish!"

* * *

Three hours later Yuugi sat on his bed checking his deck before the duel. He and Atemu had been able to clean both the kitchen and his room in record time, but Atemu really needed a shower before they started the duel, so Yuugi sat patiently on his bed waiting. His earlier suspicions where gone, now he just enjoyed the moment of them hanging out like they used to (except the fact that Atemu now had his own body).

"Aibou!" Atemu stepped into Yuugi's room, dressed in his black pyjamas, the top buttons of his shirt undone so that you could glimpse his tone upper body. "Are you ready to be defeated?" he taunted.

"You are the only one who is going to lose!" Yuugi shouted excitedly, smiling brightly.

Atemu sat himself across Yuugi on the bed and brought out his own deck.

"Let's duel!" they said with one voice.

The duel was even as it progressed, sometimes Yuugi or Atemu would get the upper hand, but the other one always bounced right back. After many ifs and buts Atemu was about to attack Yuugi's Summon Skull with his Dark magician, who he had powered up with the magic card "Book of spells". Because Yuugi only had 300 life points left, the attack would end the duel, but Yuugi also had face down card.

Atemu decided that he would take a chance, even though if Yuugi had a strategy to deal with his offence he would probably lose the duel. But with no more cards on his field or in his hand, there was not much he could do.

"Dark Magician, attack Yuugi's Summon Skull!" he declared, smiling, hoping that the game was his.

"Not so fast!" Yuugi countered. "I activate Mirror force!" Atemu groaned as his Dark Magician was destroyed and Yuugi attacked with Summon Skull.

"I can't believe this!" he said. "I lost again!" Yuugi smirked at his dark, as they both gathered their cards.

"When are you going to learn?" Yuugi laughed. "You can't beat me! I'm unbeatable!"

"Oh, really?" Atemu said with a sneaky look on his face. "Then let's see how you'll deal with this!" Atemu straddled Yuugi's waist and started to tickle him. Yuugi tried to get out of Atemu's grip but could not get away, in the end he shouted; "Okay! I give up!"

As Atemu heard that he had won the battle he ceased the tickle attack on his friend.

"I knew you would see things my way" he said smugly.

"Would you like to let me go now?" Yuugi asked exhaustedly. "I've school tomorrow, and I've to get up early" He looked at the clock to find that it was almost midnight, his grandfather would kill him if he knew that they where up this late.

"Okay, Aibou. I'll go down to check that everything is turned off" Atemu said and stood up. Yuugi reached out a hand and grabbed his friend's wrist, stopping him.

"Ehmm… Atemu, would you like to talk some more before we go to bed?" Yuugi blushed and Atemu looked surprised at his hikari.

"Of course Aibou" he smiled sweetly, feeling warm and happy. He quickly went down and checked the kitchen and the front door, so that he could join Yuugi again.

When Atemu came back into Yuugi's room, the teen made room beside him in his bed and Atemu lay down. They soon fell asleep beside each other, more content than either of them had been in months.

**------------------------------End of chapter 3 (part 2)**** ------------------------------**

**Bee:**Sorry about how long it has taken me to update this. I haven't had the time, or the inspiration to do this. But I'll try my best to continue this as soon as I can, promise! Thank you for reading and please review!!!

And if you find grammar or spelling mistakes, please tell me about it so that I can fix it! ;D


	5. Author's note

**Authors note:**

I'm sorry to say that I won't be finishing this fanfic. The main reason behind this is that I didn't have a plan before I started writing this. I'm not even sure how I got the idea. When I started writing things here on I usually came up with a scene that I would love to write and therefore I built up a story around that scene, just to get it out of my head.

But I don't like how other authors give up on their stories and you never really get to know what is going to happen. Because of that I will tell you what I planned to do with the next chapter (I've actually written some kind of first scene =)

**Scene 1:**

They wake up together in the same bed. Yuugi prepares for school and leaves Atemu in the kitchen. Then Atemu leave and take a shortcut to school

**Scene 2:**

Atemu in the principal's office, he finds it a little bit hard to pretend to be a 17-year old boy and have the principal treat him as such when he used to be a mighty pharaoh.

**Scene 3 (this was the scene I really wanted to write but never did):**

Yuugi sits with the rest of his friends in their homeroom classroom, waiting for their teacher. They are discussing Yuugi's and Atemu's relationship (much to the embarrassment of Yuugi. Then the teacher arrives and presents the new transfer student, Sanshu Atemu. Yuugi and his friends are shocked and Atemu unfortunately get to sit on the other side of the classroom.

**Scene 4: **

Break. Yuugi and the others attack Atemu with questions. Yuugi is happy but wonders why Atemu kept it a secret. Atemu explains part of it. Then the bell ring and everybody have to get back to class.

**Scene 5:**

They had no more time to ask questions during school and now they are back at Kame Game Shop. Yuugi and Atemu have a chat. The chapter would have ended with Yuugi being angry and disappointed with Atemu.

**I had already written the first scene of the chapter:**

Red eyes glimmered when the light of the rising sun reflected in Atemu's eyes. He hastily cast a glance towards the alarm clock and noted that it wasn't even 6 O'clock in the morning. He wasn't really surprised that he woke up this early in the morning; it was a habit from when he was pharaoh.  
"_Or maybe it's because I slept for 3000 years in the millennium puzzle_" he thought to himself, before resting his head against the pillow yet again. Either way he usually thought it was a waste to sleep away the day. But this morning was different. He was fully content to stay beside the sleeping boy, whose face he was gazing at with a peaceful smile.  
"_We must have fallen asleep as we talked last night_" he reflected. He lifted his arm from Yuugi's waist and gently stroke away Yuugi's bangs from his face.  
"_He looks so peaceful and childlike when he asleep_" he thought happily. "_I could stay like this forever._"  
And for once, Atemu didn't get up immediately when he woke up. Instead he stayed in bed, beside Yuugi, completely content with where he was. They still had a little more than an hour before they needed to get up.  
"_I wonder how he'll react later today_" he thought with a smile on his face, slowly drifting back to sleep.

**Here is another piece that could have been worked into this part of the would be chapter:**

He was lying on his side with his head resting on the pillow. He gazed at Yuugi's sleeping face, and his gaze got stuck on his aibou's pink petal lips ( this screams cliché! I'm embarrassed that I actually wrote this a year ago). Suddenly he felt the urge to kiss his aibou, and lifted his upper body, hovering over the teens face, mere inches away from his face. Suddenly Yuugi stirred in his sleep and Atemu realized what he'd been trying to do. He fell back to the pillow with a blush on his face.

So there you have it. I kind of realized that Atemu's surprise couldn't just consist of him starting at Yuugi's school. I couldn't fill this hole in the plot, because I had imagined both of the being unknowing of their real feeling for each other and every saluting I came up with only worked of Atemu had been conscious of his feeling on beforehand.  
But my intention was that they would become a couple in the end (I wanted to write more fluff with them^^)

The real problem was that I didn't have a plan in the beginning. It worked for a while but then I couldn't finish it.

Thanks all of you who have read and reviewed this. I hope this is more satisfying than nothing.


End file.
